Resume the past to be free
by Lizzy- Marie Whitlock Cullen
Summary: wow my second story this is my version of new moon. Its about Bella being a guardian angel who hiding her trueself from her vampire family. Find out what mess she gets herself into because of it. this has hurt,romance,Drama, and mystery
1. Chapter 1

**Resume the past to be free**

**CHAPTER 1:****Let go of the past and look beyond the future**

BPOV

Me and Alice were on a plane off to Italy to save my one and true love. Edward. He was stupid to leave me the way he did. Telling me he didn't love me. His eyes told me differently. He still loves me. These past few months have been hard on me Because Charlie died the same night _they_ left. Last week I found out by the wolves that Charlie was killed by a vampire. I know exactly which vampire it was. It was Vitoria. Now I want **REVENGE** for what she did.

I could track her easily but I'm afraid that Alice will see me in one of her visions, and tell the rest of the Cullen's about what I was doing. I couldn't believe that my real father who is king Christopher made me move all the way to Forks just so I could hide my true identity. That's the reason why I have to hide who I am. Your probably wondering what I am that's causing me to hide myself well I'M a guardian angel whose hiding her powers to be with here with my one and only love. Even though he's a vampire I still have to hide who I am cause I don't want him or our family to think I'm a Freak, which I am.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Alice gasping in surprise as a vision hit her. Once she has come out of her vision she turned to face me with fearful eyes. "Bella, I think we may have a problem here" I looked at her confused as to why we may have a problem. "What do you mean we might have a problem what is it" I hoped she didn't see me using my powers for any reason this past few weeks coming up. Since I change in a full moon. This full moon I grow my wings and my powers expand to the maximum, and which will cause for me to be in pain for thirty minutes

**Alice's POV**

I was watching Bella carefully she's not herself. I don't know why but I have a feeling that she's hiding something from us. She has been staring at space for a long time now. I wonder If I should check on her to see if she's okay, but I had a feeling I knew too well I was having a vision.

_I was watching Aro look at Bella then at Edward WAIT! Why is Aro looking at Bella like she could be hiding something. DAMMIT what is she hiding from us. By the looks of it I see that the rest of the family are there as well. Felix and _Demetri both have Edward by the arms so he wouldn't move. "Isabella it's the only way for them to be free. Let go of the past and_ look beyond the future" What the HELL does that mean._

Wow that was one odd vision. Now I have to find the rest of the family. Looked at Bella who was waiting for an answer to what she has said. " _What do you mean we might have a problem what is it." _Dammit what do I say. _Well Bella I found out your hiding a secret from us and you need to tell" I thought that's stupid. _"well, Bella the rest of the family has come as well to help stop Edward too and he rushes to get himself killed" I watched as she has a worried look, and slowly start to fall to sleep.

**BPOV**

I was having a nightmare about who i am.

_I was on my way to the Voltuir castle_**(don't know if i spelled it right)** _save my one and only love. Aro also wanted to see me. I wonder why I had a feeling that something bad was gonna happen. Once i walked inside the castle I was hit by negative energy. Hmm i Wonder who is here that has negative energy. I was met by Aro i immediatly knew something was wrong with him. His eyes have reddish orange color to it which means someones controlling him. DAMMIT I also sense Edward's here with the rest of the family. I hope Aro didn't harm them or else i have to take drastic measures, and i really don't want to kill him or the Cauis, and Marcus. There like family to me. Just as well as my family who are in hiding because of the shadows. "Hello Bella dear how are you" I just nodded my head indicating i was fine. "Good now the cullens are here and its time to kill them for having way too much power" I was so angry about that I didn't feel myself burst into flames and burn Aro and My other uncles. _

I woke up after that. I looked outside the window and found that we are about to land. I also noticed that it wasn't sunny in italy probably dew to what i'm feeling since i also can control the wheather. Hopefully Ww make it on time to save Edward and stop him as well as the rest of the family from reaching him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Not a Chapter**

Hello everyone I didn't update my stories because of my midterms I had and that I don't have a computer. I'm using the schools computer. At will also give me time to try and finish new chapters for both of my stories. I'm sorry a can't update sooner but I'm working on somechapters.

_Love, Lizzy _


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 2: Meeting the family Again**

**Bella's POV **

Once the plane landed at the airport in Italy ma and Alice got out ignoring the people's stares for the lack of suitcases. Seeing the family again was kind of awkward mostly because we have been separated for almost seven months. Jasper ran at human speed to Alice since he has eyes only for Alice. That's so sweet. Carlisle and Esme were sitting down in the chairs with Emmett and Rosalie. I was so sad that they stick like a family with the exception of Edward that I quickly ran outside feeling sadness for not having a family anymore but, I still have my friends at forks high.

**Alice POV**

Once we landed me and Bella went to meet the family so we can rescue my Idiotic brother. I could already see the family. Jasper ran at human speed to me and hugged me so tight that if I were human I would have passed out for lack of air. Bella was in the back looking at the family with love then ran outside. I was confused by that. From what I can tell everyone else is confused as well. We all looked at each other and ran at human speed to find Bella.

We found her outside walking and looking up at the sky. The dark skies which is odd to have in Italy since its usually sunning here. She kept on walking down the street. We didn't want her to run off somewhere else so Carlisle called out to her. "Bella were are you going". She stopped but didn't face us. "Why, you guys left without telling me Like I don't matter to you anymore" She spoke with so much pain in her voice. "Bella sweetheart we love you so much.." He said but didn't get to finish since we saw Bella kneeling down in the ground like she's in pain.

After a few minutes she calms down she ran at inhuman speed through the city. We all looked at each other as if saying what has gotten to Bella that we once knew. We all ran after her. We didn't know that her secret was way bigger and dangerous then we though.


End file.
